Video Romance
by DazzlerAngel
Summary: Sequel to "Our dance". Everyone is gathered in the bureau to watch the videos clicked by Daya of Abhijeet and Tarika. But what is this, the videos that are being shown is definately not Abhirika! Pairings: Abhirika, Dareya, Vivesha and Rajvi


**Hello everyone! **

**First of all, thank you to everyone for the warm welcome. It really means a lot. **

**Anyways, I got the idea for a sequel to 'Our Dance' and it focuses on Abhirika, Dareya, Rajvi and Vivesha…**

**In case you don't remember or if you haven't read 'Our dance' than in the end of that story Daya asks to come with Tarika to the bureau so everyone can watch Abhijeet and Tarika's romantic videos together.**

**Now in this story we'll see what happened in the bureau the other day…**

**Video Romance**

"Loh mein agaye ab shuru karon!" said as he marched into the bureau with a lot of excitement. He was soon followed by Tarika who immediately went to Abhijeet.

'Kya baat hein Salunkhe itna chilan kyun rahan hein?" ACP asked as he came out of his cabin

"Wahin toh app kuch jyadan hi excited lag rahen hein" Freddy said

"Arey kaal Daya ne kahan tha naa ki aaj who hum sab kon humaren Abhijeet aur Tarika ke kuch romantic se videos dikhane walan hein" Salunkhe said as Abhijeet and Tarika blushed

"Arey haan mein toh bhul hi gayan that oh chalon hum sab dekhengen mein CD laata hoon" Daya said as he went to get the CD.

Vivek and Tasha after whispering something with Rajat and Purvi went outside the bureau and came in with a huge projector.

"Hum ismen dekhenge" Tasha said

"Kyun naa popcorn bhi layen? Akhir humaren Abhijeet sir aur romantic movies se kaam kahan hein?" Vivek asked

"Sahi kehen rahan hein Vivek" Rajat said as he and Purvi connected some wires.

"Lon CD bhi agayin hein toh chalon dekhte hein" Daya said as he handed the CD to Purvi who smiled at him and went to play it. Daya blushed when Shreya smiled at him and luckily for him no one noticed this.

"Video shuru hone walan hein" Shreya said as she came to stand beside Daya and enjoy the video. None of them noticed Abhijeet and Tarika talk about something and exchange smirks.

When the video started to play everyone was shocked. Abhijeet and Tarika were no where in sight but they had been replaced by our Daya sir and Shreya.

"Ye kya?" Daya asked surprised as he looked at Shreya who gave him the same look. Shreya rushed over to stop the video but her hand was pulled by Tarika who had a devil's smirk in her face that scared Shreya. Daya decided it was upon him to save himself and Shreya from embarrassment but Abhijeet succeeded in stopping him as well with his own devil smirk.

Both Daya and Shreya got scared seeing Abhijeet and Tarika's facial expressions and backed out.

**-Video 1—**

Daya and Shreya are in a restaurant. They were in the garden side of the restaurant which luckily for them was empty. They were there to have there first diner together under the moonlight. A candlelight diner. Very romantic.

All this was planned by our Daya sir who had set up his mind that he was going to tell his lady love, Shreya how he felt about her. However our Daya sir was at a loss of words he could only admire Shreya and think about how beautiful she was looking in a sari. Shreya was no exception. She was feeling very shy and could do nothing but smile at Daya.

Finally the silence broke…

"Shreya tum aaj bahot khoobsoorat lag rahin hon" Daya said while looking down as he was trying hide the fact that he was blushing and Shreya smiled at this but decided to tease him a little.

"Kyun? Mein baki din achi nahin lagti?" Shreya asked

"Nahin who aaj tumhen peheli bar sari mein dekh rahan hoon naa" Daya said

"Waisey thank you" Shreya said as she continued smiled which unfortunately Daya didn't notice as he was too busy staring down

"Kis baat ke liye?" Daya asked

"Iss sab ke liyen m,ujhe bahot acha lag rahan hein yahan aakar" Shreya said

"Ismen thank you ki kya baat" Daya said

"Raat bhar apne juten dekhte rehene kaa khayal hein kya sir?" Sjreya asked and Daya's head jerked up

"Nahin chalon khana shuru karten hein" Daya said

"Thik hein" Shreya said as they started to eat

Once diner was over violin started to play in the background. Shreya looked around to find it's source.

"Yeh kon bajah rahan hein?" Shreya asked

"Shreya main tumsen kuch kehena cahata hoon" Daya said as he stood up

"Kahiyena sir" Shreya said as she too stood up

"Woh mein..tumse kehena chahata tha ki…woh darasal…" Daya said

"Woh kya sir?" Shreya asked as she looked into is eyes and Daya too looked into her eyes

"Shreya…mein…mein tumsen…mein tumse pyaar kartan hoon!I LOVE YOU SHREYA!" Daya said loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear

Shreya's eyes widened once her brain had processed what Daya said she smiled and hugged him. Daya also hugged her back.

"I LOVE YOU TOO DAYA SIR!" Shreya also shouted and yes the whole restaurant heard it.

Once they had separated from the hug they looked into each others eyes and smiled…

**-Video 1 ends—**

"Arey wha Daya tum toh bahot himat walen niklen sab koh yeh dikha rahan hein janta toh hena iska anzaam?" Salunkhe asked while a smirk was visible on his face

"Daya sir aur Shreya kitne cute lag rahen thee!" Tasha said jumping a little

"Shreya! Tut oh chupi rustam niklin!" Purvi said as she too joined Tasha in jumping

"Wha Daya sir sachmen appki hiimat koh daad detan hoon" Rajat said

"Lekin yeh video toh mere paas thi bhi nahin" Daya said as he looked at Shreya

"Yeh yahan aayi kaisen?" Shreya asked

Everyone looked at Abhijeet and Tarika who were in the corner laughing.

"Abhijeet sir? ? App dono?" Vivek asked

"Iss keheten hein…" Abhijeet started and looked at Tarika to finish his sentence

"BADLA!" Tarika shouted

"Kya?" ACP asked

"haan sir, iss Daya ne bohot satayan humaren videos click karkar toh hum donon ne bhi soch liyan ki badla toh hum lekar hii rahengen" Abhijeet said

"Lekin tum dono ne kaisen?" Daya asked

"Daya tujhsey kisne kahan ki video camera sirf tere paas hein?"Abhijeet asked as he high-fived Tarika.

"App donon ne toh Daya sir kaah muuh hii band kardiyan!" Vivek said

"Jyada uchlon maat Vivek bahot bhari parne walan hein" Tarika said as another smirk appeared on her face

"Kya matlab Tarika?" Tasha asked

"Matlab yeh ki jab hum Daya aur Shreya paar spying karhi rahen thee toh socha thoda auron paar bhi karliyan jayen" Abhijeet said as a smirk similar to Tarika's appeared on his face as well.

"Matlab ki?" Vivek asked suddenly scared along with Tasha

"Matlab ki humare paas tumharan bhi romantic saa video hein" Tarika finished

"Wha! Aaz toh Vivek aur Tasha kaah romance bhi dekhne koh milegan! Kamal klardiyan!" Freddy said

"Toh chalon shuru karon bhaiy!" ACP said

Daya and Shreya were still blushing while Vivek and Tasha were thinking about what Abhijeet and Tarika could have recorded.

**-Video 2—**

Vivek and Tasha were in the sofa of Vivek's living room. It was already night outside. In front of them was a table which had different DVD's scattered in it. The genre's of the films were ranging from Comedy to horror and Hindi to English. Both Vivek and Tasha were looking through the DVD's when Vivek's eyes caught something.

"Yeh dekhen kya?" Vivek asked Tasha he had a DVD in his hand which was of a horror movie titled 'Grave Encounters' **(A/N: This is my favorite horror movie and also the scariest one I've ever seen)**

"Horror movie dekhengen?" Tasha asked

"Kyun dar lag rahan hein?" Vivek asked

"Nahin bilkul nahin chalon dekh te hein tum movie taiyaar rakhon mein popcorn liken ati hoon" Tasha said and she got up from the sofa while Vivek put the DVD inside the DVD player and switched on the TV.

After sometime Tasha came in with two buckets of popcorn and coke she also had a blanket with her.

"Blanket? Chupne ke liyen?" Vivek asked laughing

"Nahin who thand hein naa isiliyen" Tasha said trying to defend herself

"Chalon movie shuru hone walan hein" Vivek said as he sat on the sofa and Tasha followed.

After some time Tasha had her face in Vivek's chest as she peeped at the movie. Vivek was trying to console her.

"Tum dari hui kitni cute lagti hon" Vivek said as he looked at her face and Tasha blushed.

"Tumhen dar nahin lag rahan?" tasha asked Vivek

"Tum mere saath hon toh darne ki kya baat?" Vivek asked

"Acha?" Tasha asked

"Haan ab movie mein concentrate karon" Vivek said as he directed his mind towards the movie

**After the movie had ended**

"Vivek tumharen ghar mein bhoot toh nahin hein naa?" Tasha asked as she looked around

"Tasha tumhen itna dar lagtan hein toh pehelen hi kehedeti naa" Vivek said

"Mujhe dar nahin lag rahan hein mein toh baas pooch rahin thi" Tasha said

"Haan haan who toh dikh rahan hein" Vivek said

"Toh tumhen bilkul bhi dar nahin lag rahan?" Tasha asked

"Mein tumharen jaisan darpok nahin hoon" Vivek said

"Maine kahan naah mujhe dar nahin lag rahan" Tasha said and as soon as she said this the lights went out

"BHOOT AGAYAN!" Tasha said as she jumped into Vivek's arms

Now the video was completely dark you could only hear voices

"Tasha it's just a power cut bhoot nahin aya hein" Vivek said

"Tumhen kaisen pata?" Tasha asked

"Kyunki bhoot hotan hi nahin hein" Vivek said

"Yeh tum kaisen kehen sakten hon?" Tasha asked

"Ab mein tumhen kaisen bataun?" Vivek said

Suddenly an evil laugh was heard around the house

"Acha bhoot nahin hoten toh woh kya tha?" Tasha asked

"Woh…ahh..woh.." Vivek was speechless

"Woh kya?" Tasha asked and the same laughter filled the house again

"Mujhe bahot dar lag rahan hein" Tasha said

"Ab toh muhje bhi bahot dar lag rahan hein" Vivek said

"Ab hum kya Karen uss bhoot ne humen kuch kardiyan toh?" Tasha asked

"Tasha ab mujhe pata nahin ki woh bhoot humen zinda chodenga ya nahin isiliyen mein tumsen kehena chahatan hon I LOVE YOU TASHA!" Vivek said

"I LOVE YOU TOO VIVEK!" Tasha said

Then the lights came back on and we can now see Vivek and Tasha hugging each other for dear life.

"Vivek?" Tasha asked as she looked around

"Haan Tasha?" Vivek asked as he too looked around

"Ab hum kya karen?" Tasha asked

"Karna kya hein? BHAGON!" Vivek said as he and Tasha got up from the sofa and ran out of the house before anyone could realize it.

In the background you could hear laughter which could only belong to Abhijeet and Tarika.

**-Video 2 ends-**

Laughter filled the whole CID bureau except for Vivek, Tasha and Freddy.

"Dekhan aaj yeh prove hogayan ki bhoot sachmen hoten hein!" Freddy said

"Freddy? Tujhe kuch samajh mein nahin ata kya?" Salunkhe asked

"Kya matlab?" Freddy asked

"Woh saran tamasha inn dono ne kiyan tha" ACP said as he pointed towards Abhijeet and Tarika who were laughing very hard

"Aaj toh naak hi kat gayin" Vivek said as Tasha slowly nodded

"Kya bhagen the tum dono" Rajat said

"Sahin kahan Rajat sir aur woh confession?" Purvi said

"Lekin aisan videos khichan kahan se?" Daya asked

"Kya sirf mere hi ghar mein windows lagen hue hein?" Abhijeet asked

"Par sach mein sir kuch jyada hi comedy tha" Shreya said as she looked at Vivek and Tasha

"Tum dono ne toh CID ki naak hi katwadin!" ACP said as he pointed at Vivek and Tasha who were looking at their shoes both feeling very embarrassed.

"Lekin bahot maza aya" Rajat said

"Maza toh abhi baki hein" Tarika said as another devil smirk appeared on her face

"Humne kisi aor kaa bhi video khichan hein" Abhijeet said as the devil smirk appeared on his face as well

"Kis…kis ka?" Purvi asked fearing the answer

"Khud hii kyun nahin dekh leten?" Abhijeet said and Tarika put another CD

**-Video 3—**

This time we can see Purvi standing in the middle of the road looking for a cab, suddenly a car came in front of her and stopped. The windows of the car went down to reveal Rajat.

"Arey Purvi tum yahan kya kar rahin hon?" Rajat asked

"Kyun mein yahan nahin hon sakti?" Purvi asked

"nahin mera matlab itni raat kon?" Rajat said

"Darasal mere car mein petrol nahin hein isiliyen mein cab dhoond rahin hoon" Purvi said

"Mein tumhein chod detan hoon naa, aao bethon" Rajat said

Purvi thought about it for a while and nodded then got into the car and the car drove off.

In the next scene we can see the car stop in front of an ice-cream parlor. Then Rajat and Purvi get out from the car.

"Tumhen itni raat kon ice-cream khaneki kya zaroorat hein? Rajat asked

"Khane se kya bighregan?" Purvi asked and pulled Rajat inside the parlor.

The go to the counter and Purvi asks for two a strawberry cone.

"Sorry mam, humaren paas sirf ek hii cone bachan hein" the boy in the counter said

"Koyi baat nahin Purvi tum khaaon mein nahin khaongan" Rajat said

"Par sir…" Purvi started

"Maine kahan naa tum khaaon issey ek strawberry cone dena" Rajat said and the counter boy gave Purvi a strawberry cone. Rajat paid for it and they went out of the parlor. Purvi was happily licking her cone when she stopped.

"Rajat sir app bhi khayiyenaa" Purvi said as she showed Rajat the cone.

"Nahin Purvi tum khaon" Rajat said

"Please" Purvi said with puppy-dog eyes and Rajat couldn't resist them so he licked the ice-cream. He was about to lick it again but Purvi also licked at the same time and their noses touched. Both looked away while blushing.

Once the ice-cream had finished they once again got into the car and drove off.

In the next scene we see the car stop outside Purvi's house.  
Purvi gets out of the car.  
"Ab mein chaltan hoon Purvi" Rajat says as he is about to drive off

"Sir thodi der keliyen andar ayiyeh naa" Purvi says  
"Nahin Purvi tum jaaon" Rajat said

"Sir ayiyeh naa" Purvi says

Seeing no other way out, Rajat comes out of the car locks the car and they walk inside Purvi's house. When they go inside Rajat is shocked.  
"Purvi yeh sab kya hein" Rajat asks referring to all the shopping bags that are scattered everywhere, clothes, chocolate wrappers, chips, and so much more.

"Woh sir safai karne kaa time hii nahin milan aur woh maid ki bhi tabiyat thik nahin hein toh" Purvi said while smiling sheepishly

"Sleep-over tha kya?" Rajat asked looking around

"Nahin sir, app bethiyen naa" Purvi says

"Kahan bethun?" Rajat asks referring to everything that is lying on the sofa. Purvi quickly takes out the clothes piled up in the sofa and throws them somewhere else creating a place for Rajat and herself to sit.

"Yahan pe" Purvi says as she pats the seat, Rajat smiles and heads towards the sofa when he trips on an earring lying on the ground and falls flat on the sofa. Purvi stares at him for sometime before laughing.

"Tum has rahin hon?" Rajat asks as he looks at her

"Sir woh app giren hi aisen toh…" Purvi says as she laughs more. Rajat smiles looking at her laugh.

He gets up and sits in a more comfortable position.

"Mein app ke liyen chaye leeke ati hoon" Purvi says as she get up

"Nahin Purvi is ski koyi zaroorat nahin abb mein jaa hin rahan hoon" Rajat says as he get up

"Chaye kha ke jayiyeh sir" Purvi says and she turns to head towards the kitchen when she too trips but on a soft-toy lying on the ground but before she can fall Rajat catches her by the waist.

They look into each other's eyes for sometime before realizing their position and quickly look away blushing.

"Mein…mein chayen banake lati hoon" Purvi says and rushes off to the kitchen while all Rajat is able to do is nod his head.

After sometime Purvi walks in carrying two cups of tea and hands pone to Rajat. Rajat takes the cup from Purvi and smiles.

"Purvi…mein tumsen kuch kehena chahatan hoon" Rajat says

"Kya kehena hein appko?" Purvi asks while taking a sip from her tea

"Woh…yeh ki…mein tumsen…pyaar kartan hoon" Rajat said as he looked at his tea.

Mein bhi apse pyaar karti hoon" Purvi says while blushing

"Sach?" Rajat asks

"Much" Purvi says and they share a hug.

**-Video 3 ends—**

"Wha kitne chupe rustam hein CID mein aaj pata chalan" ACP states as he looks at all the couples

"Aaj toh Abhijeet aur Tarika ki wazarse sab kaa bhanda photo gayan" Salunkhe says

"Lekin yeh dono aisen har zagah kaisen tapak gayen?" Daya says

"Wahin toh sir" Vivek says

"Tum logon kon kyun chahiyen humaren apne tarike hein" Abhijeet says as he winks at Tarika who winks back

"Ajj toh aisan lag rahan hein jaisen maine films dekhen hon" Freddy says

"Waisey humaren paas apkan bhi video hein" Tarika says

"Kya?" Freddy asks

"Haan ab hum tumhen toh nahin bhool sakten naah Freddy" Abhijeet says

"Mujhe baks dijiyen!" Freddy says and everyone laughs

"MAa bahot aya" Salunkhe says

"Woh toh hein ab naa hum CID kaa fullform change karke 'Couple Investigation Department' bana deten hein" ACP said and everyone laughed.

Just then the phone rang informing them of a murder.

**Later that night**

Abhijeet and Tarika were in Abhijeet's car. Tarika hadn't brought her car that day so she was Abhijeet was going to drop her home.

"Aaz toh kafi maza aya kyun Tarika ji?" Abhijeet asked

"Maza toh bahot aya, waisen tumharen paas aur bhi videos hein naa?" Tarika asked

"haan bilkul hein badmen blackmail karne mein kaam ayengen" Abhijeet said

"Woh toh thik kahan tumne" Tarika said

"Waisey humen bhi kuch karna chahiyen" Abhijeet said

"Matlab humen bhi romantic diner yah horror movie yah ice-cream ke liye jana chahiye" Abhijeet said

"Achaa/ Tum horror movie dekh paongen?" Tarika asks

"Bilkul waisey kya awaaz nikali thii Vivek ke gharmen" Abhijeet said

"Thank you" Tarika said smiling

"Thank you se kaam nahin chalengan ek kiss toh bantan hein" Abhijeet said

"Achha?" Tarika said and Abhijeet nodded. She smiled and kissed him on his cheek

"Ab hui naa baat" Abhiojeet said while Tarika noticed something

"Abhijeet dekhon" Tarika said pointing out of Abhijeet's side of the window towards the beach

"Kya hein?" Abhijeet asked as he looked

"Salunkhe sir!" Tarika said

"Ek ladki ke saath!" Abhijeet said and both looked at each other before a devious smile filled their faces.

"Kya Karen?" Tarika asked

"Wahi joh tumharen dinak mein chal rahan hein" Abhijeet said

Tarika took out a video-camera from the back seat of the car and got out of the car then was soon followed by Abhijeet. Abhijeet locked the car and smiled at Tarika.

"Chalon thoden aur videos banate hein" Abhijeet said and the both of them ran towards the beach…

**And that's it! I hope you enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing it!**

**Tell me which video you enjoyed the most I personally adore the Vivek and Tasha video. **

**Please review everyone!**


End file.
